SasuSaku: A Broken Promise
by Aerisuke
Summary: This tells the story about Sasuke's and Sakura's childhood. Sasuke promises Sakura that they would marry by the time they'd turn eighteen. Will Sasuke break his promise as he goes to Orochimaru? Will Sasuke ever tell Sakura that he loves her? R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1: Sasuke Meets Sakura

SasuSaku: A Broken Promise Chapter 1: Sasuke Meets Sakura

_Have you ever had someone... that they'd promise to marry you when you turned eighteen?_

_Have you ever loved someone... that they'd break their promise to marry you... by abandoning you in the village?_

_Well... that's me._

_Hello. My name is Sakura Haruno. About a year ago, my childhood crush and later fiance, Sasuke Uchiha promised that he'd marry me when we'd turn eighteen. But however, he broke his promise. And you want to know why?_

_That's because he had to go to Orochimaru. So... I don't know who to blame... Sasuke... my fiance and lover... or Orochimaru... the man that gave him the Curse Mark?_

_Well... now Naruto is gone... Naruto was Sasuke's best friend and rival... at first, he tried to convince Sasuke to come back to the village... but sadly... it was too late. Sasuke had already gone back to Orochimaru while leaving an injured but later recovered Naruto back to the village._

_And so... I write this story to you... while I wait for Naruto to come back with Jiraiya. I am now fourteen years old. My name is Sakura Haruno... and this... is my story._

It all started with a fateful meeting... at school. The class was making fun of Sakura for her big forehead... well, everyone except for a little 7-year-old Sasuke of course.

"Forehead Girl! Forehead Girl! Forehead Girl! Forehead Girl! Forehead Girl! Forehead Girl!" chanted the class as Sakura ran out of the classroom crying as Sasuke went to go chase after her.

When he finally found her, she was sitting on the bench where Sasuke would leave the village six years later to go to Orochimaru.

"Hey... aren't you the girl that they're always teasing because you have a big forehead?" asked Sasuke as he went to go sit down on the bench next to Sakura.

Sakura then looked at Sasuke and asked through sobs:

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. We're also in the same class together. Who are you?" asked Sasuke.

"Sakura... Haruno." mumbled Sakura.

"What? What did you say? I can't hear you. Let's try that again. Who are you?" asked Sasuke again.

"My name is Sakura Haruno!" cried Sakura.

"That's better. So this is the big forehead? Well it does look kind of big. Is that why you hide it with your bangs?" asked Sasuke as he touched Sakura's forehead.

"That's dumb. You can't hide it like that. It makes you look like a sheepdog." said Sasuke as Sakura began sobbing.

"Sakura, isn't it?" asked Sasuke.

"Uh-huh." said Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura... I have a present for you. But come meet me here tomorrow again, all right?" asked Sasuke.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"_What's he going to show me? Well... I guess I better meet Sasuke tomorrow morning." _said Sakura to herself.


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura's Gift

SasuSaku: A Broken Promise Chapter 2: Sakura's Gift

_The next day..._

After school, Sasuke met Sakura at that same bench where they first met.

"Sakura!" cried Sasuke.

"Huh?" asked Sakura as she turned around as he ran to her.

"Oh! Hi, Sasuke!" cried Sakura as she saw him.

"So where's my present?" asked Sakura.

"Right here... but first... you have to close your eyes." said Sasuke.

"Oh... okay." said Sakura as she closed her eyes.

"Okay... you can open your eyes now, Sakura." said Sakura as Sasuke held up a mirror that showed a red ribbon on her hair

"Where... where did you get this?" asked a shocked Sakura.

"I found it somewhere in my room at my house... then when I met you... I thought that I might want to give this to you as a present." said Sasuke with a smile.

"Um... thank you, Sasuke... but..." said Sakura.

"Huh? But what? Do you not like it, Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"No... it's not that... it's just... I'm worried about my forehead." said Sakura.

"Look, Sakura, I like you just the way you are... and I don't think you have a big forehead. Your forehead is cute and beautiful. You've just gotta believe in yourself." said Sasuke.

"_Sasuke..." _said Sakura to herself.

_Later that day..._

Sasuke was going to introduce Sakura to his friends, Kiba, and Naruto.

"Hey, Sasuke! Who's your friend?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah. Who is she?" asked Kiba.

"This is Sakura." said Sasuke.

"Go on, Sakura. Say hello." said Sasuke as he looked at Sakura to which she went behind him and shyly said:

"Hello."

"Come on. I want to introduce you to my friends." said Sasuke.

"Sakura... this is Kiba." said Sasuke as he and Sakura walked over to Kiba.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura. This is my dog, Akamaru." said Kiba as Akamaru barked.

"C-Can I pet him?" asked Sakura as she started blushing.

"Sure!" cried Kiba as Sakura pet Akamaru. Akamaru then licked her as Sakura laughed.

"Aw, he likes you! Good boy, Akamaru!" cried Kiba as Akamaru barked again.

"And this is my best friend... Naruto." said Sasuke as Sakura and Naruto began shaking hands to which Naruto couldn't stop staring at Sakura.

"It's n-nice to meet you, Naruto." said Sakura as she began blushing again.

"Nice to meet you too!" said Naruto with a grin.

"Sakura..." said Naruto.

"Yes?" asked Sakura.

"May I call you... Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Um..." said Sakura as she looked at Sasuke.

"Say yes!" whispered Sasuke in Sakura's right ear.

"Yes." said Sakura.

"Naruto..." said Sakura.

"Yes? What is it, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Do you think... that I have a big forehead?" asked Sakura.

"No! I think you're cute!" cried Naruto with a smile.

"Oh... th-thank you." said Sakura as she began blushing.

"It's funny... that's what I said about her, Naruto." said Sasuke.

After Sasuke and Sakura were done playing Naruto, Kiba and his dog, Akamaru, they went back to that same bench where they first met.

"So." said Sasuke.

"So?" asked Sakura.

"I guess I'll... see you tomorrow, Sakura." said Sasuke as he kissed Sakura's forehead which made her blush as he began blushing as well.

"Yeah... see you tomorrow... Sasuke." said Sakura as the two of them parted ways and went home.


	3. Chapter 3: A Kiss And A Promise

SasuSaku: A Broken Promise Chapter 3: A Kiss And A Promise

_The next day..._

Sakura and Sasuke were spending time at a cherry blossom tree that Sasuke found.

"Sasuke!" cried Sakura as Sasuke turned around to face her as she fell to the ground.

"Sakura! Are you all right?" asked Sasuke as he ran to her to help her get up.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just fell." said Sakura.

"Jeez, Sakura. You're such a klutz, you know that?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura then giggled as she sat down on the grass next to Sasuke.

"Hey... Sasuke..." said Sakura.

"Hmm? What is it, Sakura? What's wrong?" asked Sasuke.

"I have an idea." said Sakura.

"What's your idea?" asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke... now that we're friends... I thought we should give each other pet names." said Sakura.

"Pet names?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah! You can call me Cherry Blossom. Oh, and by the way, in case you're wondering, that's what my name means in Japanese." said Sakura.

"Oh. I think that's a beautiful name." said Sasuke.

"Really? Thanks, Sasuke." said Sakura.

"Anyway, if you're going to call me Cherry Blossom... may I call you... Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura as she began blushing.

"I... I love that name! Very well, Sakura. You can call me Sasuke-kun if you like." said Sasuke with a smile.

Just then, a group of girls came.

"Well, well, well... look who's here with Sasuke-kun. It's Forehead Girl!" cried a girl name Omi.

Sasuke then glared at them.

"Are you trying to look cute, Sakura? Because if you are, Sasuke's mine!" said Omi as she pushed Sakura to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" cried Sasuke as he angrily glared at them as the girls looked at him.

"Listen... if you have a problem with Sakura liking me... beat it!" shouted Sasuke as he jabbed Omi's chest with his left index finger.

The girls then ran back screaming:

"Sensei!"'

"Are you all right, Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks, Sasuke-kun." said Sakura.

Sasuke then began laughing.

"That girl deserved to be treated badly!" said Sasuke as he winked at Sakura and stuck out his tongue as he continued laughing.

"_Wow. Sasuke-kun is amazing. He's a really nice guy, he's funny, he's cute, and he's really smart too! He's such a great friend to have as!" _cried Sakura to herself as she began smiling at him to which Sasuke began smiling too.

"Sakura..." said Sasuke.

"Huh? What is it, Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Can I... can I try one thing?" asked Sasuke.

"O-Okay." said Sakura.

Sasuke then got closer to her and began kissing her. Sakura's eyes then widened in shock.

"_Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun is kissing me!" _cried Sakura to herself as she closed her eyes.

"Sakura... I have a confession to make. Since I've only known you for two days and haven't known you that long, I just want to say that... I like you... Sakura." said Sasuke as Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she began blushing.

"Sasuke... I like you too." said Sakura with a smile.

"Sakura... I want you to promise me one thing." said Sasuke.

"Sure! Anything, Sasuke-kun!" cried Sakura with a grin.

"Sakura... when we turn eighteen... will you marry me?" asked Sasuke.

"M-Marry? Us getting married?" asked Sakura as she began blushing.

"What? Do you not want to marry me?" asked Sasuke.

"No! It's not that, Sasuke-kun. It's just that... I'm... shocked... and speechless." said Sakura.

"I guess you're not ready to keep our promise." said Sasuke with a sigh.

"That's our promise... to marry when we turn eighteen?" asked Sakura.

"Yes." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke... of course I'll marry you when we turn eighteen! It's a promise!" cried Sakura with a smile.

"Good... and let's promise it!" said Sasuke with a smile.

"_I love seeing her smile." _said Sasuke to himself.

**(NOTE: I KNOW THAT IN CHAPTER ONE, I MADE SASUKE'S AND SAKURA'S MEETING LIKE INO AND SAKURA'S. BUT I COULDN'T COME UP WITH HOW SASUSAKU WOULD MEET. BUT ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER!)**


	4. Chapter 4: A Frightening Experience

SasuSaku: A Broken Promise Chapter 4: A Frightening Experience

**(NOTE: IN THIS CHAPTER, SASUKE'S FAMILY GETS KILLED BY ITACHI. SAKURA GOES WITH HIM TO INTRODUCE SAKURA TO HIS PARENTS... BUT HOWEVER... THEY COME UPON A SHOCKING DISCOVERY!)**

_We made a promise that day... we promised that we'd marry at the age of eighteen... until one fateful night..._

After Sasuke and Sakura were done with school, Sasuke decided to introduce Sakura to his family. Well, that was supposed to happen... until later that night...

Sasuke and Sakura were running to Sasuke's house.

"_I stayed out with Sakura pretty late." _said Sasuke to himself.

"_It's gotten pretty dark... I stayed out with Sasuke too long." _said Sakura to herself.

Just then, a figure was on top of a pole. He had Sharingan eyes.

Sasuke and Sakura then stopped running.

"_What was that? It felt like someone was there." _said Sasuke to himself.

"_That's strange. I could've sworn there was someone there." _said Sakura to herself.

"Sakura... the lights... it's not even time to go to bed yet. Let's go, Sakura!" cried Sasuke as the two of them continued running. They then stopped running and saw blood everywhere.

"Oh no!" cried Sakura.

"What is this... what is going on?" asked Sasuke as they continued running.

"_What in the world is going on?" _asked Sasuke to himself as he and Sakura noticed his dead uncle and aunt.

"Uncle...? Auntie...?" asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke! What about your parents? Are they-" said Sakura as Sasuke interrupted her by saying:

"Oh no... not Father and Mother too..." as Sasuke and Sakura ran to his house.

"Father? Mother?" asked Sasuke as he and Sakura got inside his house.

"Is anyone home?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know." said Sasuke.

Just then, they heard a thud.

"What was that?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know!" cried Sasuke as the two of them ran to the living room door. Unfortunately, there was someone in there.

"There's somebody in here." said Sasuke.

"_Come on... move, Sasuke... move!" _said Sasuke to himself as he opened the door as Sakura followed him inside the living room.

When they got inside the living room, they found two corpses in the middle of the room. They were Sasuke's parents... dead and bloodstained.

"Oh no! Sasuke-kun, what happened?" cried Sakura.

"I don't know!" cried Sasuke.

Just then, the same figure came back as Sasuke and Sakura took a few steps back.

Finally, when the figure revealed itself in the light, Sasuke then recognized the figure... his own older brother... Itachi Uchiha.

"Big Brother! Itachi! Father and Mother are both... I don't... understand! Who could do all this?" asked Sasuke as Itachi threw a shuriken at Sasuke as his shirt got torn.

"Sasuke-kun!" cried Sakura.

"Wait a minute... Big Brother..." said Sasuke as he looked at Itachi.

"Itachi... what have you done?" cried Sasuke.

"Foolish little brother... it's time for your punishment." said Itachi.

"_Punishment? Sasuke's done nothing wrong!" _said Sakura to herself.

"Mangekyo Sharingan!" cried Itachi as Sasuke saw his family being killed. Sasuke then began screaming.

"Stop it! Itachi! Don't show me all this! Big Brother... why?" asked Sasuke.

He then continued screaming as he fell to the ground.

"Sasuke!" cried Sakura.

Sasuke then saw Itachi hovering over their parent's dead bodies.

"Why? Why have you done all this? Why... Itachi?" asked Sasuke.

"To test the limits of my ability." said Itachi.

"To test your... ability? Is that why you... and that's why... you killed everybody?" asked Sasuke.

"They were useless to me." said Itachi.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke as he ran while screaming:

"You're crazy, Big Brother!" as Itachi made a fist as Sasuke fell to the ground.

"Sasuke!" cried Sakura.

Sasuke then looked up at Itachi and had tears in his eyes.

Itachi then took a step forward as Sasuke looked at him and said:

"I'm scared... I'm scared!" as he grabbed Sakura's right hand with his left as they left the house.

As the duo tried to escape from Itachi's wrath, Sasuke screamed:

"I don't wanna die!"

Just then, Sasuke and Sakura stopped running as Itachi appeared in front of them.

"No... it has to be a lie. You're not the big brother I know!" cried Sasuke.

"I have acted like the older brother that you always wanted... and here I am. In the main hall of Nakano Shrine... underneath the tatami wall from the far right... is the clan's secret gathering place. There you will find out the real secret." said Itachi.

"_The... secret?" _asked Sasuke to himself.

"_What secret? What's he talking about?" _asked Sakura to herself.

"There are two people who possess the Mangekyo Sharingan... including me... but however... I am the second one to possess it... if you possess it, Sasuke... then you will be the third person to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan." said Itachi as he was about to kill Sasuke.

"Oh, don't worry. You're not even worth killing. I'm going to let you live. Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me. And yet survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life. And one day... when you possess the same eyes as mine... come back and fight me." said Itachi as he did Sharingan on Sasuke which made him pass out.

"Sasuke!" screamed Sakura.

_The next morning..._

While Sasuke was sleeping, Sakura was sitting on a chair right beside him while waiting for him to wake up.

"_Oh... if only he could wake up." _said a sad Sakura to herself.

Suddenly, Sasuke awoke with a start.

"_What... what just happened? Was it all a dream?" _asked Sasuke to himself as he got up.

"Sasuke-kun! You're awake!" cried Sakura as Sasuke looked at his left arm as he remembered the shuriken being thrown at his arm by Itachi.

"I had to sew up your arm. I couldn't stand to see you suffer... Sasuke-kun." said Sakura.

"Sakura... you're alive." said Sasuke as he hugged her.

"Of course I am." said Sakura.

"Are you hurt?" asked Sasuke.

"No. But I had to carry you all the way to the hospital." said Sakura.

"Sakura... how long have I been sleeping?" asked Sasuke.

"You were sleeping ever since Itachi knocked you out with his Sharingan." said Sakura.

"Wait... Sakura... could you say that again?" asked a shocked Sasuke.

"You were sleeping ever since Itachi knocked you out with his Sharingan." repeated Sakura as he grabbed her hand as the two children ran out of the hospital and into Sasuke's neighborhood.

Just then, Sasuke thought he saw his uncle and aunt.

"Good morning, Sasuke. What can I get you for today?" asked his aunt as Sasuke realized it was only an illusion of her... because his relatives... were now dead... and gone.

Sasuke and Sakura then walked to Sasuke's house. When they got inside the house, they went to the living room where Sasuke's parents has been brutally murdered... by his own older brother... Itachi Uchiha.

"Oh, Sasuke... I'm so sorry." said Sakura feeling remorse for Sasuke.

Sasuke sadly fell to the ground... and began to cry. Sakura then put her arms around him as she began consoling him as he continued crying.


	5. Chapter 5: Squad 7 Is Born!

SasuSaku: A Broken Promise Chapter 5: Squad 7 Is Born!

**(Note: Hi guys, it's Aerisuke here. I know that it's been a while since I haven't uploaded the next chapter to SasuSaku: A Broken Promise. That's only because I've been working on Strawberry Panic! (Naruto Style!) Also, I forgot to mention that in Chapter 12 (in the real show), there was never a sex scene between Shizuma and Nagisa. That's just my theory on what I think should have happened between them in the show. Also, in SasuSaku: A Broken Promise, five years had passed since Sasuke's clan was killed by Itachi and since Sasuke and Sakura promised each other that they'd marry at the age of eighteen. But also, in some chapters of this story, you are going to see some SasuSaku scenes of what I think should have happened in Naruto. Please enjoy the story!)**

_~ 5 years later... ~_

_Five years had passed. No... five long years had passed... since... since Itachi murdered Sasuke-kun's family and since Sasuke-kun and I promised each other that we'd marry at the age of eighteen. Yes... as the years had gone by so fast... our love for each other had grown stronger as both Sasuke and I realized... that we were in love . But as always, Naruto was always in the way... trying to break us apart so that way, he could marry me at the age of eighteen instead of Sasuke. But no... I kept telling Naruto that if I broke my promise to Sasuke... then he'd break up with me and go out with another girl... like Ino-pig for example. Well... this is what happened on the day... that Squad 7... was born._

Sasuke and Sakura were getting ready for school (The Ninja Academy).

_At Sakura's house in Sasuke's room..._

Sasuke was getting himself ready for school. Earlier that day, he went to the Yamanaka Flower Shop to get flowers for Sakura.

_Earlier that day (flashback)..._

_Sasuke entered the Yamanaka Flower Shop to get flowers for Sakura._

_Sasuke then found a bouquet of Cherry Blossom flowers due to him calling Sakura "Cherry Blossom" as a pet name since she called him "Sasuke-kun". _

_Just then, a voice said:_

"So... who are the flowers for, Sasuke-kun? Are those flowers for me? Hmmm?" asked the voice as Sasuke turned around to find Ino looking at him.

"_Ino." said Sasuke as he looked at her._

"_You're giving me flowers, aren't you?" asked Ino._

"_No... they're for Sakura. After all... Sakura and I did promise each other that we'd marry at the age of eighteen. So why don't you date Shikamaru and stay out of our business, Ino?" asked Sasuke._

"_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke... you're the only thing that's always on my mind to think about. So... why don't you forget about marrying Sakura so I could have your babies instead of her? What do you say, huh, Sasuke-kun?" asked Ino as she came up closer to his face and touched it as she was almost about to kiss him._

_Sasuke then pushed her and said:_

"Get away from me, Ino-pig." as he ran out of the Yamanaka Flower Shop and back to his house.

_End of flashback..._

Sasuke then smiled at the flowers as he already gave her a card and signed it by the time he got home. Ever since Sasuke's parents died after being killed by Itachi, Sakura's parents, Jiraiya and Tsunade, two of the legendary Sannin, ended up gaining legal custody as his legal guardians as he and Sakura started living together.

"_Sakura..." _said Sasuke to himself as he put her lipstick on and put a kiss on her card.

He then washed off the lipstick and put breath spray on his mouth.

He then looked at himself in the mirror and said:

"Hello handsome. Heh, heh, heh. Time for me to go and make out with Sakura." said Sasuke as he took the flowers with him to the Ninja Academy to give to Sakura.

_In Sakura's room..._

Sakura was also getting ready for school. She then put her headband on, and looked at herself in the mirror, then looked at the picture of her and Sasuke together as kids.

She then kissed the part that had Sasuke's face in the picture and said:

"I love you, Sasuke-kun. I can't wait to marry you when we turn eighteen."

Just then, her mother, Tsunade called Sakura from her bedroom door said:

"Sakura! Shouldn't you be leaving now?"

Sakura then put the picture down and said:

"I know, Mother! I was just about to get going! Sheesh!"

"**CHA! MOM! I'M TWELVE YEARS OLD! I'M A NINJA NOW, SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO TREAT ME LIKE I'M STILL SEVEN YEARS OLD, CHA!"** shouted Inner Sakura.

_Later that day..._

Sakura was walking to school.

"_So... I'm no longer an academy student... I'm Sakura Haruno... kuinoichi in training... and also future wife of Sasuke Uchiha!" _cried Sakura to herself as she did a silent fangirl squeal in her head as she thought about Sasuke.

Just then, Ino walked out of the flower shop and saw Sakura as she gave her a glare.

"Good morning, Sakura." said Ino.

"Good morning, Ino." said Sakura as she also glared at Ino as the two girls started walking to school.

"Hey, Sakura, Sasuke-kun came into the Yamanaka Flower Shop today." said Ino.

"He did? What did he want?" asked Sakura as she looked at Ino, surprised.

"He said that he was going to give you some flowers. But... he also said that you were going to marry at the age of eighteen... is that correct... Sakura?" asked Ino.

"Yes. And why would Sasuke marry _you, _Ino-pig? He doesn't even like you." said Sakura.

"Oh yeah? Well let's see who can get to the Academy to kiss Sasuke first. Whoever kisses him... wins. Deal?" asked Sakura.

"Oh you are so on, Ino!" cried Sakura as the two girls began running to the Ninja Academy.

_At the Ninja Academy..._

Naruto sat down next to see Sasuke in a lovesick mood.

"Well... someone seems to be in a cheerful mood this morning. Eh, Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah..." said Sasuke as he started daydreaming about Sakura.

Naruto then looked at the flowers.

"Hey, Sasuke..." said Naruto.

"Yeah? What is it, Naruto, you loser?" asked Sasuke as he glared at Naruto.

"Who are those flowers for?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke then scoffed and said:

"That's none of your business, dobe."

"Oh, come on! Please? I won't tell." begged Naruto.

"No." said Sasuke.

Naruto then gave Sasuke the puppy-eyes and started whimpering like a dog.

"Naruto, you idiot. That doesn't work on me."

"Sasuke-kun!" cried a girly voice that belonged to Sakura as she came bursting through the doors to see him.

"Hey, Sakura, what's up?" asked Naruto as Sakura pushed him and yelled:

"Beat it!"

"Hello, Sakura." said Sasuke.

Sakura then looked at the flowers.

"Sasuke... are... are those flowers for me?" asked Sakura.

"Yes they are... my beautiful Cherry Blossom." said Sasuke with a smile.

"Oh you..." said Sakura as she and Sasuke started kissing in front of the Sasuke fangirls.

"_Aw, no fair! I want to kiss Sasuke!" _cried a disappointed Ino to herself.

Just then, Naruto sat on the table.

"Hmm?" asked Sasuke as he stopped kissing Sakura.

"Hey! Naruto! Get off of the table and stop glaring at Sasuke!" cried an angry Sakura.

"But, Sakura..." said Naruto.

"I said get off!" cried Sakura as she accidentally pushed Naruto to which he and Sasuke ended up kissing.

A shocked Sakura then looked at the two of them kissing and said:

"NARUTO!" as she punched him.

"Naruto... I'm going to kill you." said Sasuke just as they stopped kissing.

_Later that day..._

Iruka was announcing the squads.

"Squad 7: Naruto Uzumaki! Sakura Haruno!" cried Iruka.

"Yay! I'm with Sakura!" cried Naruto as he stood up.

"I'm with Naruto?" asked an embarrassed Sakura.

"...and Sasuke Uchiha!" cried Iruka.

"Yeah!" cried Sakura.

"I'm with Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"_I guess I'm not with Naruto then." _said a disappointed Hinata to herself as she realized that she wasn't going to be with Naruto.

"Next, Squad 8: Hinata Hyuga!" cried Iruka.

"Y-Yes sir." said Hinata.

"Kiba Inuzuka..." said Iruka.

"All right..." said Kiba as he chuckled.

"...and Shino Aburame!" cried Iruka.

"Hmph." said Shino as he fixed his glasses.

"Sucker." said Sakura as she gave Ino "the middle finger" and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Grrr! How did you get in his group?" asked an angry Ino.

"**HA! FUDGE YOU, INO! KA-CHING! TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL, CHA!" **shouted Inner Sakura.

"I don't get it. What do you see in a guy like Sasuke, huh?" asked Shikamaru.

"Jeez, Shikamaru, are you that much of an idiot? Don't you get it?" asked Ino as she glared at Shikamaru.

"No. I don't get it. And you wanna know why, Ino? Because I'm not a girl." said Shikamaru.

"Well, jealousy is a terrible thing, so I'd hate to be on _your _squad." said Ino.

"And finally, Squad 10: Choji Akimichi! Ino Yamanaka! And Shikamaru Nara!" cried Iruka.

"What? I'm with Shikamaru?" asked a shocked Ino.

"Whoa, hold on a second, Ino, did you just say to me a second ago that you'd hate to be _my _squad?" asked Shikamaru.

"Grrr!" cried Ino.

"_I hate you, Sakura..." _said Ino to herself as she realized that she wasn't going to have Sasuke on her team.

"_Yes! I get to be with Sakura! But Naruto... well... I'm not so sure because he's an idiot." _said Sasuke as he looked at Naruto.

"**OH YEAH! OH YEAH! GO ME! GO ME! GO SASUKE! GO SASUKE! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" **shouted Inner Sasuke.

_Later that day..._

Sakura was waiting for Sasuke to show up.

"_Well, it's not like there's going to be a big rush or anything. I'm going to be in the same group as Sasuke for a long time. But... what if we don't marry at eighteen? What if he likes Ino or some other girl that I don't even know?" _asked Sakura to herself as Sasuke appeared.

"_Huh? No! No way! It's impossible! Sasuke is... he's looking at me!" _cried Sakura to herself as she saw Sasuke smiling at her.

"Hey there, sweetcheeks." said Sasuke.

**(Note: That's Naruto in disguise, people!)**

"Hey there, Sasuke-kun." said Sakura in a sexy way.

"So... you want to make out?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh yeah..." said Sakura as she and Sasuke began making out.

The real Sasuke was looking for Sakura.

"Sakura! Where are you? Hmm... I wonder she ran off to? Wait... don't tell me that she's with Naruto!" cried Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke!" cried Ino as she appeared.

"What do _you _want, Ino? Can't you see I'm busy?" asked an annoyed Sasuke.

"Well, I thought you might want to go on a date with me, so I-" said Ino as Sasuke interrupted her by saying:

"Ino... I belong with Sakura. I already told you that we promised each other that we'd marry at the age of eighteen, did I not? Besides, you're annoying!" cried Sasuke as he went off to find Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura! Where are you?" asked Sasuke.

"But-" said Ino as she sighed.

Finally, the real Sasuke found Sakura making out with the fake Sasuke (Naruto).

"Uh... Sakura?" asked Sasuke as Sakura saw two Sasukes.

"Wait... Sasuke? But, if you're Sasuke, then who's-" asked Sakura as the fake Sasuke turned into Naruto.

"Naruto?" asked a shocked Sasuke.

Sakura then cracked her knuckles.

"Naruto... did you try to kiss me in front of Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

"Oh come on, Sakura! It was an accident!" cried Naruto.

"YOU! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!" shouted Sakura as she beat up Naruto.

"Oh come on, Sakura. That's not fair." said Naruto.

"Hmph! Come on, Sasuke-kun! We're leaving!" cried Sakura as she grabbed Sasuke's hand as they headed back to class.

"Hey! Wait for me!" cried Naruto as he ran off to go and catch up with Sakura and Sasuke.


End file.
